Fairy
by Pirates of the Moon
Summary: CHAP 4 IS UP! Xiumin tinggal bersama dengan peri. Peri yang sangat berbeda dari apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Peri itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Luhan Sang Peri Pengabul Keinginan Manusia' yang akan mengabulkan keinginan Xiumin. LuMin for EXO fanfiction. BL.
1. Chapter 1

Apa yang terlintas pertama kali di pikiran kalian ketika mendengar kata '_peri'_? Kecil? Imut? Lucu? Baik? Segala yang baik ada padanya? Mereka ramah terhadap terhadap manusia?

Semua yang kalian pikirkan itu ada yang benar, bahkan mendekati pun tidak. Percayalah, Xiumin berani bertaruh satu juta won bahkan lebih untuk itu. Jika ada perlombaan tentang tebak-tebakan bagaimana _peri_ itu sebenarnya, Xiumin yakin, ia pasti menang.

Karena memang, Xiumin tahu pasti bagaimana _peri_ itu sebenarnya.

Karena ia, hidup bersama dengan _peri_ yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Luhan Sang Peri Pengabul Keinginan Manusia.

**.**

**.**

**Fairy**

An EXO Fanfiction

By Pirates of The Moon

**.**

All characters belongs to themselves and God, but the story is mine.  
MalexMale pairing, OOC and Typo(s) everywhere.  
With pairing LuMin.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Sang Peri Pengabul Keinginan Manusia –Luhan.**

Di awali dengan pertemuan pertama mereka di jalan gang kecil kota Seoul yang sempit dan kelam. Xiumin yang baru pulang berbelanja dari Super Market untuk membeli bahan makanannya yang mulai menipis melihat ada sosok orang yang sedang tertutupi oleh bayangan sedang... Xiumin tidak begitu yakin, tapi sepertinya sedang...tidur?

Sinar rembulan bahkan tidak bisa menyaingi kegelapan yang menyelimuti sosok itu. Xiumin tidak terlalu bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang itu, tapi yang Xiumin tahu, orang itu adalah seorang pria, seperti dirinya.

Di dasari oleh rasa kemanusiaannya, Xiumin menghampiri pria itu.

Tanpa sadar, Xiumin menahan nafasnya ketika ia mendekati pria itu. Ketika sinar rembulan mulai menerangi sosok wajah pria itu. Xiumin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Matanya membesar tidak percaya. Xiumin berjongkok untuk memastikan ketidakpercayaan terhadap apa yang ia lihat.

Wajah itu. Terlalu sempurna. Kulitnya putih pucat. Hidung mancungnya. Bibirnya yang kecil. Matanya, Xiumin tahu matanya tertutup, tapi ia yakin, ketika sepasang mata itu terbuka, pasti sangat indah. Garis wajahnya terlihat tegas.

Dia itu apa?

Pasalnya tidak ada sama sekali orang mempunyai wajah secantik seperti yang ia lihat sekarang. Banyak pria yang ia temui, tapi tidak ada yang terlihat sempurna. Mengalahkan kecantikan dari artis papan atas dan _boyband-boyband_ yang Xiumin tahu. Bahkan mengalahkan kecantikan para _girlband_ yang Xiumin tahu. Tapi, walaupun cantik, tapi pria itu benar-benar memancarkan aura seorang pria sejati.

"H-hei?" Xiumin bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia mulai gugup untuk berbicara. Pasti karena ini pertama kalinya Xiumin melihat orang seperti itu, makanya ia menjadi gugup.

Tapi, tidak ada respon.

Mulai panik. Xiumin dapat merasakan ia mulai panik. Jika di perhatikan dengan lebih seksama, wajah pria itu babak belur. Xiumin bahkan baru sadar bahwa sudut bibir pria itu bengkak dan memerah. Satu kesimpulan yang dapat Xiumin mengerti, pria itu pingsan bukan sedang tidur.

Xiumin menatap sekeliling, berharap ada orang lain yang lewat dan meminta bantuan. Tapi, yang ia dapat hanya kekosongan malam yang hampa. Ia lupa, sudah terlalu malam untuk berjalan-jalan santai di tempat seperti itu.

Tangannya bergetar ketika memegang surai merah pria itu. Xiumin bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa tangannya harus bergetar. Mungkin karena ia menyentuh rambut orang seperti dia, makanya ia menjadi gugup.

Beralih dari rambut, Xiumin mulai memegang tangan panjang pria itu. Dengan perlahan, Xiumin membopong tubuh itu.

Kembali nafas Xiumin tercekat ketika wajah pria itu menyentuh lehernya. Xiumin menghembuskan nafas, ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dadanya mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Ini pasti karena ada orang secantik itu yang berada di dekatnya, makanya ia menjadi seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

Xiumin tengah sibuk membuat teh panas untuk orang yang sedang tertidur di dalam kamarnya. Setelah mengobati luka di sekitar wajah pria cantik itu, Xiumin memutuskan untuk memberinya teh panas. Pertolongan pertama yang Xiumin ingat waktu ingus masih bergantung ria di hidungnya.

Dengan bersenandung kecil, Xiumin memasuki kamarnya dan ia tersentak kaget –sangat kaget. Bahkan gelas teh panas yang ia bawa terjatuh begitu saja hingga pecah.

Yang berdiri di depannya pria cantik itu.

Tapi kakinya tidak menginjak tanah.

Ada bunyi dengung di kamarnya. Xiumin yakin ada yang salah dengan matanya ketika melihat saya seperti sayap capung sedang bergerak di belakang punggung pria cantik itu.

Orang itu...punya sayap dan ia sedang melayang? Mata coklat bersihnya menatap Xiumin.

"S-siapa kau?" Xiumin bertanya waspada.

"Aku Luhan, Sang Peri Pengabul Keinginan Manusia," ujarnya santai.

Xiumin tidak terlalu yakin dengan pendengarannya. Apa yang ia bilang tadi? Peri Pengabul Keinginan Manusia? Tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada, entah kenapa Xiumin dapat merasakan tubuhnya mulai lemas dan kemudian, ia hilang kesadaran.

Itu adalah awal perkenalan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya. Dahinya berkerut. Ia sedang berbaring? Cepat-cepat Xiumin bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap sekeliling. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika tidak mendapati orang aneh yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Peri Pengabul Keinginan Manusia itu.

"Syukurlah hanya mimpi," gumamnya.

Suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka membuat Xiumin menatap ke arah itu dengan tatapan horor ketika mendengar bunyi dengung mendekat. Oh tidak. Si peri muncul dengan terbang mendekati Xiumin. Dia menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya.

"Sudah sadar rupanya." Ia berujar pelan seraya duduk di sebelah Xiumin.

Xiumin menjauh darinya hingga ke tepi tempat tidur. Memandang orang yang mengaku sebagai peri itu lekat-lekat. Bagaimanapun, sayap yang berada di punggungnya itu benar-benar nyata. Sama sekali bukan rekayasa. Apa ini semacam tipuan terbaru? Mengaku dirimu adalah peri?

"Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu, aku ini orang baik."

"S-siapa kau?"

"Sudah kubilang, namaku Luhan, Sang Peri Pengabul Keinginan Manusia." Peri itu –Luhan–menghela nafas bosan. Dia membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Xiumin.

"H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan menutup mata, "langsung pada intinya saja, apa kau ada keinginan untuk dikabulkan?"

"Hah?" –satu respon yang dapat Xiumin balas dari pertanyaan yang ia yakini tidak masuk akal itu.

Luhan membuka matanya, "ayolah, kau pasti punya keinginan untuk dikabulkan, bukan?"

"K-kau kira aku percaya padamu?"

Luhan menghela nafas kesal. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menggenggam erat bahu mungil Xiumin dengan kedua tangan panjangnya –erat. Mata coklatnya beradu dengan mata hitam besar Xiumin. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan semakin mendekat.

Situasi ini benar-benar membuat Xiumin menjadi canggung dan tidak menentu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi ia dapat merasakan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Ia hanya menunduk ke bawah. Apa ini karena ia terlalu dekat dengan wajah cantik itu?

"Dengarkan aku. Aku adalah _peri_. Tugasku adalah mengabulkan keinginan orang yang bisa melihatku. Setelah keinginan orang itu terpenuhi, baru aku bisa kembali ke duniaku. Jadi intinya, aku kabulkan keinginanmu, maka aku bisa pulang ke duniaku. Bukankah kita saling menguntungkan?"

Xiumin cengo mendengar penuturan Luhan yang ia yakini itu semua dalam satu tarikan nafas. Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya, "hah?"

"Ayolah! Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti juga! Itu adalah bahasa yang sudah ku sederhanakan sehingga kau bisa mengerti apa yang kumaksud!" Luhan berujar kesal seraya melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu Xiumin dan mengacak rambut merahnya.

Luhan menghela nafas. Bunyi dengungan kembali terdengar ketika ia mengepakkan sayapnya. Ia kembali terbang.

"Akan ku beri kau waktu sekitar satu jam untuk memikirkannya. Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar. Ketika aku sampai di sini, kau harus mengatakan keinginanmu padaku. Jika tidak kau katakan juga, bersiap-siaplah, karena aku akan tinggal di sini sampai kau mengatakan apa keinginanmu kepadaku."

Kemudian, ia pergi begitu saja melalui jendela Xiumin yang terbuka.

Sedangkan Xiumin? Ia hanya bisa melongo. Otaknya tidak mampu mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Apa katanya? Peri Pengabul Keinginan Manusia? Ia akan tinggal di sini?

Yang lebih penting lagi, apakah yang namanya PERI itu benar-benar ada di dunia ini?

Xiumin pasti benar-benar bermimpi.

**.**

**.**

TBC

**.**

**.**

Hai, hai, saya kembali lagi dengan membawa penpik LuMin yang baru. Maaf pendek, namanya aja baru _chapter_ 1 -_-

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca cerita saya. Dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan _review_ ^^ Sampai nanti di _chapter_ 2 pada hari _sabtu_. Jadi, silahkan di tunggu~

_Adios_~


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy**

An EXO Fanfiction

By Pirates of The Moon

**.**

All characters belongs to themselves and God, but the story is mine.  
MalexMale pairing, OOC and Typo(s) everywhere.  
With pairing LuMin.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Terbang, berisik, capung sialan...atau...Luhan Sang Peri Pengabul Keinginan Manusia.**

Xiumin pasti orang gila. Ia pasti akan menjadi gila dan ia yakin akan hal itu. Tapi, kenapa sampai sekarang hal itu tidak terwujud juga?

Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam batin ketika melihat capung sialan—maksudnya Luhan yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Peri Sang Pengabulkan Keinginan Manusia—itu sedang terbang mengelilinginya tepat di atas dengan suara dengungan yang sangat terdengar menyebalkan. Bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari pada suara dengungan sayap capung yang sebenarnya yang Xiumin tahu.

Xiumin yakin ia satu-satunya orang yang waras setelah melihat kejadian seperti itu. Di datangi oleh seorang ?—Xiumin tidak yakin harus menyebutnya apa...seorang atau...seekor peri?—Peri itu mengaku dapat mengabulkan keinginan manusia dan ketika keinginan itu terpenuhi, maka ia bisa pergi kembali ke dunianya.

Dan kenapa sampai sekarang Xiumin masih bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya? Seharusnya sesuai dengan film-film yang pernah ia tonton, novel-novel atau komik-komik yang ia baca, atau bahkan artikel-artikel di internet menyebutkan bahwa kebanyakan orang akan menjadi tidak waras ketika melihat hal yang tidak dapat di terima atau tidak sesuai dengan otak manusia.

Xiumin mengerang pasrah. Ia bahkan tidak pernah tahu bahwa peri yang selalu ia impikan sangat lucu dan imut itu ternyata juga perokok. Kendati mendapati asap rokok yang terus mengelilinginya seiring dengan irama kepakan sayap sialan itu. Asap rokok itu seolah-oleh melemparkan senyum yang sama menyebalkan dengan pemiliknya.

"Oh tidak ku mohon! Berhentilah!" Xiumin berteriak frustasi seraya mengacak rambutnya kasar hingga membuatnya berantakan. Bahkan ia tidak menghiraukan betapa payahnya tadi pagi ia merapikan rambutnya dengan minyak rambut. Xiumin mengibaskan tas sandang hitamnya tepat ke atas Luhan yang dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku ke sekolah, capung sialan?"

"Aku peri! Luhan Sang Peri Pengabul Keinginan Manusia Yang Sangat Agung." —Xiumin bahkan baru tahu kalau gelar itu semakin bertambah di ujungnya. Perasaan baru kemarin mereka bertemu yang namanya 'Yang Sangat Agung' belum ia tambahkan. Kenapa bisa ada perubahan gelar secepat itu? Apa nama gelar peri setiap hari semakin ada tambahan di ujungnya? Tapi, demi kewarasannya sendiri, Xiumin memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu.

"Terserah kau mau Peri Yang Sangat Agung, Capung Yang Sangat Berisik. Yang jelas kau itu sangat berisik, sangat sialan dan entah kenapa kau bisa menjadi menjadi seekor peri, aku tidak peduli. Kenapa kau mengikutiku ke sekolah? Tidak bisakah kau menunggu dan duduk dengan manis di rumahku saja?"

Tepat sesudah perkataannya berakhir, Xiumin mengerang tertahan saat merasakan ada sipakan pelan tepat di atas kepalanya. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada pelakunya—Luhan—yang tidak kalah juga menatapnya tajam. Xiumin melemparkan tas sandangnya kembali dan dengan gampangnya Luhan menghindarinya bahkan ia kembali menyipak pelan kepala Xiumin.

"Sialan! Capung sialan! Turun ke sini kalau kau berani! Jangan hanya bertebangan di atas! Kita adu kekuatan tinju!" Xiumin meracau tidak jelas dan semakin frustasi. Tapi entah kenapa ia masih saja tetap waras.

Sepuntung rokok yang sempat di hisap oleh Luhan terjatuh tepat di bawah kakinya. Xiumin mengadah ke atas saat Luhan hanya menatap ke arah awan yang berada di atasnya dengan tatapan kosong. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersadar, ia kembali merokok, mengabaikan Xiumin yang menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Asal kau tahu, manusia rendahan, aku mengikutimu...kau tahu, siapa tahu kau mempunyai keinginan di saat kau sekolah? Semakin cepat kau meminta keinginan, semakin cepat pula aku bisa meninggalkan dunia sialan ini."

Xiumin menggenggam erat tas sandangnya. Ingin sekali ia kembali melemparkan tas itu dan berharap kali ini kena. Tapi, ia tahu usahanya sia-sia. Dan semakin sia-sia saat ia membayangkan kepalanya akan kembali menjadi korban sipakan. Xiumin hanya bisa melepaskan kekesalannya itu dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya selama ia berjalan.

Saat ini Xiumin benar-benar berharap andai ia juga mempunyai sayap, maka ia akan membuat Luhan menjadi sangat babak belur.

"Aku tidak akan meminta keinginan kepada orang yang bahkan tidak aku percayai kehidupannya. Orang yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui asal usulnya. Orang yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui ia benar-benar bisa mengabulkan keinginan seseorang. Aku bahkan ragu kalau kau mempunyai kekuatan untuk itu." Ada nada sarkastik pada dua kalimat terakhir.

Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya saat Luhan sedang melayang tepat di hadapannya. Wajahnya benar-benar kesal dan tidak kalah kesalnya dengan Xiumin. Dengan nada angkuh, Luhan mulai membuka suara, "apa perlu ku buktikan?"

Tatapan mengintimidasi menatap Xiumin lama. Wajah cantik itu semakin lama semakin mendekat. Mata hitam besarnya beradu dengan mata coklat Luhan. Sangat dalam Luhan menatap matanya hingga berakhir ia menghela nafas pelan. Sedetik kemudian, Luhan menjauh dan kembali membuka suara.

"Baiklah, setidaknya sekarang, aku bisa mengetahui rahasia dirimu yang tidak di ketahui oleh orang lain. Mau di coba?"

Xiumin tersenyum tipis, hampir menyeringai, "aku tidak yakin kau bisa."

"Ehem," Luhan berdehem pelan. Mematikan rokok yang sedari tadi ia hisap dan melayang mengelilingi Xiumin.

"Xiumin, anak yang biasa saja di sekolah. Tidak menonjol di bidang manapun. Semuanya biasanya saja. Anak kelas tiga SMA yang mempunyai rasa cinta terhadap teman sebangkunya yang juga merupakan sahabatnya," jeda sejenak, Xiumin menelan ludah saat Luhan tersenyum licik kepadanya.

"Kau _gay_," ujarnya.

"Kau mencintai sahabatmu sendiri, Kris namanya."

_Oh_ _tidak_. Xiumin berujar dalam hati.

Ia menunduk dan dengan cepat berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Tidak bisa. Rahasia yang sudah sangat payah ia simpan dengan mudahnya terbaca oleh Luhan. Xiumin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena meragukan kemampuan Luhan. Seharusnya dari awal ia tidak usah menantangnya. Jika ia tidak menantangnya, mungkin Luhan tidak akan membaca tentang dirinya.

"Percuma saja lari, aku masih bisa membaca hal lain dari dirimu" —Luhan tiba-tiba terbang tepat di sebelah Xiumin yang berjalan. Xiumin menatap Luhan sekilas, kemudian kembali menatap ke depan. Berjalan—bahkan hampir berlari—hanya demi untuk menjauhi Luhan. Jangan sampai ia membaca hal yang lain.

"Oi!"

Xiumin dapat mendengar teriakan Luhan, tapi ia memilih untuk tetap fokus dan terus berjalan.

"Oi, Xiumin!"

_Tidak, jangan dengarkan dia lagi._

"Xiumin!"

_Percepat jalanmu._

"Xiumin!"

_Lebih cepat._

"Aku tahu kau juga ada masalah dengan keluargamu!"

_Berhenti_.

Langkah Xiumin terhenti saat kata-kata itu keluar. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa kakinya harus berhenti dan menolak perintah dari otaknya untuk tetap terus berlari. Xiumin bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang badannya bergetar dan pandangannya mengabur ketika mendengar penuturan itu. Xiumin tahu ada bulir putih itu yang berhasil lolos dari matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Xiumin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk.

Rahasia itu.

Satu-satunya yang tidak ingin ia beritahu kepada orang lain, dengan mudahnya terbaca oleh orang yang mengaku dirinya sebagai peri.

"Kau..." suaranya bergetar saat merasakan Luhan berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. "Apa benar-benar seorang peri?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan? Aku adalah peri. Peri yang sangat berbeda daripada yang selama ini manusia impikan."

"Sialan..."

"Hah?"

"Hiks...sialan..."

Xiumin tidak bisa lagi menahan buliran putih yang sedari tadi ingin keluar itu. Tangisnya pecah dan Xiumin hanya bisa menangis seraya memeluk erat tas sandangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Perihal tentang _gay_ sudah membuatnya terpuruk di tambah lagi masalah dengan keluarga itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat sakit. Hatinya bagaikan di tusuk beribu jarum dan tidak bisa ia cabut walaupun ia ingin.

"Kenapa...kenapa kau harus mengingatkanku pada hal itu..." ia berujar dengan suara serak yang teredam oleh tas sandangnya.

"Xiumin." Luhan tidak lagi melayang. Ia mendekati badan Xiumin yang bergetar. Dengan perlahan ia menyentuh puncak kepala Xiumin dan membelainya pelan.

"...sudahlah, jangan menangis...maafkan...aku." Luhan berujar lirih.

Ada nada bersalah di sana. Xiumin tahu itu walaupun otaknya tidak sependapat dengan pendengarannya. Perlahan, Xiumin dapat merasakan Luhan menarik badannya ke dalam sebuah pelukannya yang hangat.

Xiumin hanya bisa menutup matanya, menikmati sensasi itu.

"Maafkan aku."

**.**

**.**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Otak Xiumin tidak dapat mencerna dengan baik situasi itu. Yang ia tahu sekarang ia berada di pelukan Luhan. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman.

"Luhan." Xiumin berujar pelan saat telah merasakan rasa sedihnya mulai menghilang.

Rasa tidak senang menyeruak saat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi, Xiumin lebih memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan hanya bisa menunduk malu seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tas sandang miliknya.

"Aku—"

"Maafkan aku."

Kembali Xiumin dapat mendengar ada nada bersalah di sana. Tapi, kembali, otaknya tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Tubuh Xiumin tengah berperang dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku membuatmu menangis."

Kali ini pendengaran Xiumin tidak salah. Kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang Xiumin tahu sebagai kalimat penyesalan.

"Luhan...sudah...tidak apa-apa." Xiumin tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus bersikap ramah dan tersenyum kepada orang yang tadinya ia benci.

Tunggu.

_Tadi_nya?

Xiumin menatap Luhan yang mengambil sebatang rokok, kemudian menyalakannya dan ia kembali menghisap rokok. Suara dengungan terdengar, Xiumin mengadah ke samping saat Luhan mulai terbang ke atas. Tatapannya kosong dan Xiumin tidak mengerti.

"Luhan?"

Seperti sebuah teguran pelan, saat namanya di panggil, saat itu juga Luhan kembali tersadar dan dia tersenyum licik. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke sekolah."

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah, kan sudah ku katakan, dasar manusia cengeng dan manja. Aku ada urusan. Lagipula, berlama-lama denganmu membuatku muak dan bosan. Sampai nanti."

"Hah?"

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba kembali menjadi orang yang sangat menjengkelkan se dunia? Padahal tadi beberapa menit sebelumnya, Luhan adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan se dunia dan dapat membuat orang tenang dengan pelukannya. Lalu, kenapa dia bisa berubah drastis dengan sangat cepat?

"Oh tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa peri itu sebenarnya."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir dan membaca cerita saya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_~ sampai jumpa pada _chapter_ tiga~

_Adios_~


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy**

An EXO Fanfiction

By Pirates of The Moon

**.**

All characters belongs to themselves and God, but the story is mine.  
MalexMale pairing, OOC and Typo(s) everywhere.  
With pairing LuMin.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Peri Sialan Pemberi Keinginan...Gratis?**

Xiumin memasang tampang kosong, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang jelek. Bahkan ia tidak peduli pada cekikikan tertahan dari para gadis yang lewat di sampingnya. _Wonder_ _why,_ cekikan mereka tertahan. Mereka tidak mau membuang nyawa mereka dengan sia-sia ketika cekikan mereka terdengar oleh petugas perpustakaan yang terkenal sangat kejam dan tanpa ampun.

Xiumin berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuat Xiumin memasang tampang jelek hanya satu.

Buku.

Buku kecil yang tengah ia pegang. Di halaman yang tengah terbuka, ada gambar peri di sana, judul tertulis dengan huruf kapital dan di tebalkan. Berbunyi seperti ini ; **PERI** **ITU** **SAHABAT** **MANUSIA**.

Xiumin tidak yakin dengan apa yang tertulis dan apa yang baru saja ia baca. Ia berhenti dari memasang tampang jeleknya dan kemudian menghela nafas. Menyandarkan badannya ke rak buku dan mendesah pasrah.

Sudah seminggu ia hidup bersama orang yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah seorang peri. Dia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Luhan Sang Peri Pengabul Keinginan Manusia—dan sungguh Xiumin tidak mengerti kenapa gelarnya kian hari kian bertambah, terakhir kali nama gelarnya adalah Luhan Sang Peri Pengabul Keinginan Manusia Yang Agung Dan Sangat Terangung Dibandingkan Peri Lainnya Yang Tidak Seagung Dirinya Dan Hanya Tetap Luhan Yang Sangat Terangung Di Seluruh Dunia. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa gelar itu kian hari makin berkait dan semakin membuat Luhan menjadi sangat teragung? Apa dia terobsesi dengan keagungan? Demi kewarasan otaknya, Xiumin berhenti memikirkan hal itu.

Terlalu panjang dan merepotkan. Tapi, anehnya kenapa Xiumin bisa menghapal hal itu? Bahkan dengan terinci pula dan tanpa salah dalam pengejaannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu. Terkadang, Xiumin yakin, ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Ia juga tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Luhan. Terlalu malas jika nanti ia hanya akan terus di ceramahi dan mendengar perkataan Luhan yang menganggap dirinya sangat agung dan menganggap manusia seperti Xiumin terlalu bodoh.

Xiumin bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama sebenarnya dari Luhan. Ia tidak yakin kalau Luhan itu adalah nama sebenarnya? Tapi, Xiumin kembali menarik pikiran itu. Luhan bukan dari dunia manusia—katanya. Ia berasal dari negeri peri yang merupakan negeri impian manusia. Negeri yang selalu di ceritakan turun-temurun. Jadi, peraturan di negerti itu dan peraturan di negerinya pasti berbeda.

Kenapa bisa para peri memiliki sayap seperti capung pun masih misteri bagi Xiumin dan ia tidak tahu kalau sayap capung bisa berdengung sangat menyebalkan.

Yang paling membingungkan.

Xiumin menautkan kedua alisnya.

Sejak kapan peri sebesar manusia?

Di buku yang ia pegang sekarang, peri itu di gambarkan lucu, kecil, imut, baik, tidak terobsesi dengan yang namanya keagungan dan tidak merokok.

Kenapa bisa deskripsi tentang peri bisa sangat berbeda dari kenyataannya?

Siapa yang pertama kali mencetuskan bahwa peri itu mungil? Ingin rasanya Xiumin segera menghakimi orang itu dan bertaruh dengannya. Karena bagaimanapun, ia sudah memastikan dengan jelas bahwa peri itu tidak seperti apa yang selama ini di gambarkan.

_Jadi, apa kau sudah memutuskan apa keinginanmu?_

Suara Luhan tiba-tiba mengingatkan Xiumin tentang alasan kenapa kedatangannya ke dunia manusia. Barangsiapa yang bisa melihat Luhan, maka ia akan mengabulkan keinginan orang itu dan jika keinginan itu terkabul, maka Luhan bisa pulang kembali ke dunianya sendiri.

_Oh_ _God_. Xiumin lupa. Seharusnya dia meminta Luhan menghilang saja dari hadapannya. Dengan begitu ia bisa pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Xiumin menghela nafas. Tanpa tahu bahwa setiap kali menghela nafas, maka kesenangan akan berkurang.

Ia mungkin sudah seminggu tinggal bersama dengan Luhan. Silahkan katakan tinggal bersama. Tapi, bukan berarti mereka tidur dalam satu kamar yang sama atau Luhan tidur di ruang tamu Xiumin. Sama sekali bukan. Luhan tidak pernah tidur di dalam rumah, ia selalu memilih tidur di atas atap rumah Xiumin. Luhan pernah bilang, kalau langit dunia manusia sangat indah, berbeda dengan langitnya yang ada gambar banyak bunga warna-warni di atas—kalau boleh jujur, Xiumin mental _image_ akan dunia peri saat membayangkan itu. Tapi, bukankah memang seharusnya dunia peri berisi hal yang manis-manis dan terkesan feminin? Di saat Luhan yang menyampaikan, entah kenapa Xiumin tidak setuju.

Bahkan Xiumin sering kali mendapati wajah cantik Luhan babak belur. Entah kenapa ia tidak tahu, Luhan sama sekali tidak mau memberi tahunya apapun. Walaupun dia ngotot untuk di beri tahu, Luhan tidak kalah ngototnya untuk tidak memberi tahunya dan berakhir mereka perang mulut hingga besoknya. Untung saja waktu itu Xiumin libur dari sekolah. Karena ada hari nasional. Jadi, ia tidak perlu takut terlambat bangun.

Sekarang pun, seperti sebelumnya, selalu dengan alasan yang sama, Luhan bilang padanya kalau ia tidak mau mengikuti Xiumin di sekolah. Ia masih ada urusan untuk di urusi. Bahkan Luhan tidak mau memberi tahu apa urusan yang di urusinya.

Rasanya, Xiumin hanya mengenal Luhan sebatas peri pengabul keinginan manusia saja. Ia tidak mengenal siapa Luhan yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Luhan.

Xiumin kembali menghela nafas. Entah kenapa ada rasa sakit yang menyeruak hatinya, "aku..benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Luhan, ya."

Xiumin menggeleng keras. Kalau memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Luhan, ia tidak akan mungkin yakin siapa Luhan itu sebenarnya dan apa dia memang bisa mengabulkan keinginan orang lain. Tapi, Luhan memang mempunyai _kekuatan_ yang tidak di miliki manusia.

Terbang adalah salah satu contohnya.

Tapi, yang paling mendalam adalah Luhan mengetahui rahasianya yang sampai sekarang tidak di ketahui siapapun bahkan teman dekatnya sekalipun, Kris orang yang ia cintai.

"Sial..."

Xiumin dilema.

Dia ingin Luhan lenyap. Itu keinginannya. Di satu sisi, ia ingin hubungannya dan keluarganya membaik dan ia ingin cintanya dapat berbalas dengan Kris.

"Oh tidak. Apa aku benar-benar mempercayainya?"

"Berbicara soal aku?"

Xiumin terperanjat kaget saat Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sebelahnya. Xiumin cepat-cepat menutup buku yang ia baca dan meletakkannya asal di rak buku yang bisa di jangkau oleh tangannya.

"L-Luhan? K-kenapa kau di sini?" Xiumin bertanya pelan—nyaris tidak bersuara.

Luhan mengambil rokok yang berada di saku baju, menyalakannya dan menghisapnya pelan. Mengeluarkan asap rokok itu dan kemudian menghela nafas, "kan sudah ku bilang, aku sengaja datang ke sini, siapa tahu kau punya keinginan."

Xiumin berpikir sejenak.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai?" Xiumin bertanya polos.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Xiumin berdecak pelan, ia kemudian menghela nafas dan menatap Luhan, "aku ingin kau kembali ke duniamu." Dengan mantap ia berkata begitu dan dengan tampang bangga. Ia merupakan orang yang terbijak yang pernah ia ketahui.

_Nah_, _goodbye_, peri aneh.

"Apaan itu?"

EH?

Mata Xiumin yang awalnya tertutup bangga terbuka lebar saat mendengar suara menyebalkan itu. Xiumin memandang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat—bisa di bilang melotot. Kenapa sosok cantik menyebalkan itu masih tetap berada di sampingnya? Bukankah ia sudah menyebutkan keinginannya?

"Keinginanku. Kenapa kau tidak mengabulkannya? Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke duniamu?"

Pertanyaan Xiumin di balas dengan helaan nafas dari Luhan. Xiumin kesal saat Luhan mengorek telinganya seakan-akan pertanyaan Xiumin tadi adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah ia dengar.

"Ayolah, aku mengabulkan keinginan manusia! Bukan ingin di suruh pulang begitu saja. Itu bukan keinginan namanya."

Andai saja Xiumin boleh berteriak, mungkin saat itu juga ia akan langsung berteriak. Andai Xiumin bisa memukul wajah cantik peri sialan itu, mungkin ia akan melakukannya. Andai saja Xiumin bisa menendang selangkangan peri itu, mungkin ia akan sangat senang. Amat teramat senang.

Tapi, ia tahu ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Itu keinginanku, dari hati yang terdalam," Xiumin berujar dengan nada rendah. Kalau Luhan itu orangnya peka, Xiumin yakin Luhan pasti dapat melihat ada aura hitam mengelilingi tubuh Xiumin.

"Dasar bodoh. Bahkan yang namanya keinginan saja tidak tahu." —sayangnya Luhan tidak peka.

Xiumin mengepal tangannya kuat. Dengan senyum tipis ia kembali berbicara, "keinginanku adalah agar kau cepat lenyap dari hidupku. Tidak jelaskah?" Xiumin bertanya dengan nada menekan di setiap perkataannya.

"Ku katakan sekali lagi. Itu bukanlahkeinginan,bodoh." —dan Luhan pun membalas dengan nada yang sama.

_Sabar,_ _Xiumin._

Tangan mungil Xiumin dengan perlahan mengambil buku tebal yang berada di dekat rak bukunya.

"Mati kau peri sialan!"

Beriringan dengan teriakan itu, Xiumin melemparkan buku itu tepat di depan dada Luhan yang tidak sempat mengelaknya. Alhasil, Luhan terkena buku itu dan dia terpental ke bawah. Xiumin tertawa lepas saat melihat pemandangan itu.

"Rasakan dasar peri sialan yang sangat agung!" ucap Xiumin keras dengan nada sakratis.

Ia tertawa puas sampai akhirnya ada aura menusuk di belakangnya. Saat itu juga tanpa pikir panjang lagi Xiumin tahu siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan perlahan, Xiumin berbalik dan tersenyum takut.

Wanita setengah baya berambut hitam pekat di ikat ke atas membentuk kuncir kuda sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan marah. Kacamata kunonya berkilat terang di dalam kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

"Siang, bu." Xiumin menyapa dengan nada rendah.

"Apa kau tahu hal yang paling saya benci?" dia bertanya pelan dan tentunya ada nada menyeramkan di sana.

"Er...keriput?"

Tangan wanita tua itu bergerak menyentuh bahu Xiumin dan meremasnya keras di sana.

"SAYA PALING BENCI SISWA PERIBUT SEPERTI ANDA!"

Setelah itu, Xiumin menunduk pasrah.

"M-maaf."

Kemudian, di belakangnya terdengar Luhan yang menertawakannya lewat hidung.

_Sialan_, pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

"Minta maaf padaku!"

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?"

"Wajar! Gara-gara kau! Lihat sekarang aku bagaimana?! Di marahi habis-habisan oleh nenek tua itu dan sekarang aku harus di hukum karena terlambat masuk sekolah! Kau pikir ini semua salah siapa, hah?"

Xiumin menggeram kecil kepada Luhan yang sibuk bertebangan layaknya lalat tepat di atas kepalanya. Dia menguap pelan seraya tidur di atas awang. Xiumin ingin sekali memukul Luhan dan berkelahi di tempat itu juga. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Ia masih menjalani hukumannya ; berdiri dengan satu kaki di luar kelasnya. Ia tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan lagi. Terlalu takut membayangkan apa hukuman yang akan ia terima selanjutnya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Manusia memang pada dasarnya bodoh." Luhan kembali mengeluarkan suara yang menurut Xiumin lebih pantas di sebut dengungan yang sama seperti bunyi sayapnya.

"Jadi, apa keinginanmu?" Luhan menguap pelan seraya kembali menatap Xiumin yang masih berdiri satu kaki di depan kelasnya.

Xiumin menatap Luhan tajam, "aku ingin kau kembali ke duniamu dan tinggalkan aku."

"Itukah keingianmu yang sesungguhnya?"

"Ya! Sekarang pergilah!"

Lama Xiumin tidak mendengar Luhan berbicara, hanya suara dengungan sayap capungnya. Xiumin mengadah menatap Luhan yang hanya diam.

"Apa?"

"Lalu, apa kau tidak ingin cintamu di terima Kris? Atau menyelesaikan masalah dengan keluargamu?"

_Deg_.

"Tidak, terima kasih!"

Luhan berhenti terbang dan berdiri tepat di depan Xiumin yang menunduk.

"Aku tahu itu adalah keinginan terbesarmu. Tapi, kau harus memilih salah satu saja, karena aku hanya akan mengabulkan satu keinginan saja."

"Apa kau kira aku percaya?"

Luhan tersenyum merendahkan, "apa kau masih tidak percaya? Bukankah sudah ku buktikan?"

"Kau memang punya _kekuatan_. Tapi aku ragu kau bisa mengabulkan keinginan seseorang."

Xiumin yang masih menunduk menghindari tatapan Luhan dapat mendengar peri itu sekarang menghela nafas kesal. Xiumin sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Baiklah."

"Eh?"

"Kau ingin yang mana? Cintamu di sambut oleh Kris atau menyelasaikan masalahmu dengan orang tuamu? Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu secara gratis. Membuktikan bahwa aku bisa melakukannya."

"Eh?"

Xiumin tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh peri itu. Mengabulkan keinginan secara gratis? Jadi, sekarang namanya berganti menjadi Luhan Sang Peri Pengabul Keinginan Manusia Secara Gratis?

"Argh, sudah! Bilang saja!"

"Aku—"

"—Xiumin?" perkataan Xiumin terhenti karena tiba-tiba seorang pria tinggi berambut kuning menghampirinya dari balik pintu.

"K-Kris?"

Luhan menghela nafas dan berkata dengan nada rendah, "baiklah, jadi itu yang kau inginkan."

"EHH?"

Kemudian, kilat putih menyambar pengelihatannya.

**.**

**.**

"Xiumin!"

Ada suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Xiumin!"

Ah, ia kenal suara itu.

"Hei, bangunlah!"

Xiumin membuka matanya perlahan saat suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya dari tadi. Xiumin mengerjap berkali-kali sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia sekarang berada di ruang kesehatan. Xiumin menengok ke samping dan mendapati Kris duduk di sebelahnya dengan tampang cemas tingkat tinggi.

"Kris? Kenapa aku di sini?" Xiumin bertanya bingung. Rasanya, tadi ia berada di depan kelas menerima hukuman karena terlambat masuk kelas. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa berada di ruang kesehatan.

"Kau tidak ingat, Xiumin?" Kris bertanya khawatir. Perlahan, ia membenturkan pelan keningnya dengan kening Xiumin. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau demam?"

Sikap tiba-tiba dari Kris membuat Xiumin diam seribu bahasa. Xiumin tidak mengerti situasi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan ini pertama kalinya Kris memperlakukannya seperti itu. Biasanya Kris hanya akan mengusap kepala Xiumin dengan tangannya untuk mengukur demam. Bukan dengan membenturkan kening mereka.

Xiumin tidak bisa lagi menahan detak jantungnya. Jantungnya berlari di tempat. Xiumin juga dapat merasakan sekarang seluruh wajah, bahkan badannya memanas. Ia berani sumpah kalau wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan menutup matanya erat ketika Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"K-Kris, kenapa kau sebaik ini?" Xiumin bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Xiumin. Memangnya ada yang salah denganku?"

"T-tidak ada. T-tapi, k-kenapa kau sebaik ini? K-kau memang baik, t-tapi tidak sebaik ini...T-tapi kau tetap baik padaku, teman dekatmu. T-tapi...i-ini terlalu spesial..." Xiumin tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Perkataannya keluar tidak beraturan.

Dengan perlahan Xiumin membuka matanya, ia melihat Kris tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. Kemudian Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dari Xiumin dan tertawa pelan.

"Harus berapa kali ku bilang hingga kau mengerti, Xiumin?"

"Eh?"

"Aku kan mencintaimu. Wajar saja aku memperlakukanmu sangat spesial daripada yang lain."

Oh...Kris mencintainya.

...

...

...

"EHHHHHH?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

OK, maaf jika kurang memuaskan dan masih kurang panjang. Pasti pada sudah bisa menebak jalan ceritanya nih!

Terima kasih buat yang udah mampir dan membaca. Jangan lupa di kasih _review_, ya. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ 4~


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy**

An EXO Fanfiction

By Pirates of The Moon

**.**

All characters belongs to themselves and God, but the story is mine.  
MalexMale pairing, OOC and Typo(s) everywhere.  
With pairing LuMin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Goodbye, Luhan.**

_Xiumin bermimpi._

Ia memimpikan dirinya yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Kris—yang baru saja menjabat sebagai kekasihnya—di tengah lapangan rumput luas. Sejauh mata memandang hanya warna hijau sejuk saja yang terlihat.

Tapi, tiba-tiba sosok Kris berganti dengan sosok peri menyebalkan (kau tahu, itu Luhan jika kau tanya itu siapa) yang tiba-tiba saja terbang dengan sayap capung sialan miliknya yang selalu saja berdengung menyebalkan.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan mimpi Xiumin, tapi ia merasa takut ketika ia melihat Luhan tengah tersenyum dan tertawa bersama dengannya selama bermain kejar-kejaran.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Xiumin merinding.

Demi apa juga, peri menyebalkan itu sama sekali belum pernah tersenyum ataupun memperlihatkan pertanda Luhan akan tersenyum kepadanya. Yang ada, peri menyebalkan itu selalu saja bertampang kesal, menyebalkan, malas, ngantuk dan lainnya yang tidak bisa lagi Xiumin sebutkan.

_Xiumin bermimpi._

Ia terlalu larut dalam permainan kejar-kejaran dengan Luhan. Mereka saling tertawa. Hingga mereka terlarut dalam suasana romantisme. Di mana waktu itu Luhan menangkapnya dari belakang, memeluk erat pinggangnya dan mengecup sekilas lehernya.

_Xiumin bermimpi. _

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika di dalam mimpi itu, ia tertawa senang. Xiumin membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Luhan hangat. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa di dalam mimpinya Luhan tidak memiliki sayap capung menyebalkan itu.

_Xiumin bermimpi._

Luhan dengan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan meniupnya pelan tepat di kelopak mata. Luhan tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Xiumin juga membalas senyuman itu. Dengan perlahan, Luhan mulai menghapus jarak di antara wajah mereka berdua sehingga jarak itu benar-benar lenyap.

Menyisakan rasa hangat di bibir masing-masing.

Menyisakan rasa lumatan.

...dan menyisakan rasa cinta.

_Xiumin bermimpi._

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Xiumin tersentak kaget ketika merasakan goncangan pelan di pundaknya. Xiumin menoleh ke samping, mendapati Kris tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Xiumin mengangguk kaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kris. Hanya mengantuk saja."

Xiumin menatap hamparan langit biru yang cerah tanpa ada awan yang hendak menganggu pengelihatannya. Biru bersih tanpa ada warna putih. Entah kenapa Xiumin benar-benar ingin tidur. Apa lagi yang kurang? Pemandangan yang damai, angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahmu, keheningan yang tidak akan kau dapati jika berada di kelas, hanya di atas atap sekolah-lah satu-satunya tempat untuk istirahat dengan tenang. Dan juga, di sampingmu, ada orang yang sangat kau cintai menemanimu.

Apa lagi yang kurang?

"Xiumin..."

Xiumin tersentak kaget ketika Kris menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Xiumin mengadah menatap wajah Kris. Wajah orang yang ia cintai. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu membalas pelukan Kris.

Wajah pucatnya yang tersenyum hangat. Wajahnya yang cantik. Di tambah lagi rambut merah kehitamannya yang di terpa oleh angin.

Sungguh sempurna orang yang ia cintai.

Eh?

Wajah cantik? Rambut merah? Kulit pucat?

_Deg!_

"K-Kris!"

Xiumin melepaskan pelukan Kris. Udara di sekitarnya menghangat. Bahkan wajahnya sangat panas. Ia yakin, wajahnya sekarang sangat-sangat merah. Ia bahkan berani bertaruh, wajahnya pasti lebih merah di bandingkan kepiting rebus yang baru di masak. Sangat-sangat merah, tentunya.

Dari tepat di depannya, Kris menatapnya agak kaget kemudian menggaruk tengkuk. Ada rasa penyesalan di sana. "M-maaf," Kris berujar pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Ada yang salah.

Ada yang salah dengan pelukan itu.

Seharusnya Xiumin senang, ia bisa di peluk oleh orang yang ia cintai dari dulu. Iya, seharusnya ia senang. Tapi, kenapa bukan orang yang ia cintai yang memeluknya? Kenapa Xiumin membayangkan wajah Luhan? Bukannya wajah Kris yang jelas-jelas sudah menjabat sebagai pacar dan orang yang ia cintai?

Kenapa harus Luhan yang ia bayangkan?

"B-bukan begitu Kris. Hanya saja ini..." Xiumin menunduk dalam, rasa gugup menerjangnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Ini..."

"—pertama kalinya di peluk?" Kris memotong perkataan Xiumin. Berharap apa yang ia katakan benar.

Xiumin terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk kaku. "I-iya, i-ini pertama kalinya aku d-di peluk," ujarnya lirih. Mungkin ia sedikit berbohong, mengingat ia juga pernah di peluk oleh Luhan sebelumnya. Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya ia berbohong. Karena, di peluk oleh orang yang ia cintai, ia tidak menyangka akan membuat tubuhnya menjadi aneh.

Di mana jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Rasa aneh menggelitiki perutnya. Tentunya, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Syukurlah, aku kira kau membenciku." Kris berujar. Di sana ada nada lega, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding.

Xiumin tersenyum, setelah berusaha menenangkan perasaannya, "tidak mungkin."

Kris tersenyum tipis. Tangan panjangnya meraih pipi berisi Xiumin. Ia meniup wajah Xiumin di sana, kemudian tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, jika aku menciummu di sini," ibu jarinya bergerak menyentuh bibir Xiumin, "ini akan menjadi hal pertama bagimu?" ia bertanya, dengan nada nakal.

Reaksi apa yang kau harapkan dari Xiumin?

Wajah memerah dengan tingkat tinggi, pastinya.

"K-Kris!" Xiumin menepis tangan Kris salah tingkah. Ia menunduk malu. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar Kris tertawa geli.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda." Kris berujar pelan. Tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala Xiumin. Di sana, ia mengelusnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika hanya kau sudah siap."

Selesai kalimat itu, bel tanda istirahat berakhirpun berbunyi. Membuat dari kedua pihak mengerang tidak terima. Kris menghela nafas, ia berdiri dari duduknya. Menjulurkan tangan bermaksud menolong Xiumin.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri."

"_Oke_, selesai sekolah bagaimana kalau aku mengantarkanmu pulang?"

Xiumin berpikir sejenak, kemudian tersenyum, "aku mau."

Ah, beginikah rasanya bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang kau cintai?

Rasanya hangat sekali.

...dan terasa menyesakkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku, Kris." Xiumin membungkuk sekilas, kemudian tersenyum kepada Kris yang masih duduk di atas motor Kawasaki Ninja berwarna merah mencolok. Dari balik helm besarnya, Kris berucap, hampir membuat suaranya semakin besar, "sama-sama, Xiumin."

Kris melepas helm besar itu hanya sekedar untuk mengecup puncak kepala Xiumin lembut di sana. Kemudian, kembali memakainya. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Xiumin melambaikan tangan sekilas di saat Kris menjalankan motor. Meninggalkan Xiumin bersama dengan tatapan seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya dari balik tiang listrik sejauh sepuluh meter dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xiumin merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya ia keluar malam-malam dengan cuaca sedingin ini hanya menggunakan selembar kemeja. Silahkan salahkan ia yang sok kuat. Tapi, sungguh, ia benar-benar kedinginan sekarang. Ia hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Xiumin menengok kantong tas belanjaannya. Ia baru sadar ketika sudah sejam tiba di rumah, pasokan makanannya sudah habis. Itu bukan salahnya, tapi ini adalah salah peri sialan yang entah kenapa belum menampakkan diri sedari tadi yang hobi makan. Anehnya, tubuh peri sialan itu tetap tidak bertambah gendut. Sebenarnya Xiumin iri, dirinya saja mati-matian menjaga pola makannya agar perutnya tidak buncit. Tapi peri sialan itu? Sebanyak apapun ia makan, badannya tetap sama. Tidak kurus, tidak juga bertambah gendut.

Langkah Xiumin terhenti. Ia menatap pada banyak makanan yang ia beli. Ia tahu ini kelihatan bodoh. Ia membeli makanan semata-mata hanya untuk Luhan seorang walaupun ia sangat tidak menyukai peri bodoh itu.

"Kenapa Luhan belum pulang juga, ya?" Xiumin bertanya pada diri sendiri. Berharap ada jawaban, walaupun ia yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menjawab. Hanya hembusan angin malam yang menemani langkah Xiumin.

Ada yang aneh dengan Luhan.

Xiumin bahkan tidak ingat, kapan ia dan Luhan berpisah? Seingatnya, Luhan masih saja ada di sampingnya ketika ia menerima hukuman dari guru. Jauh sebelum itu, waktu di perpustakaan, Luhan datang menghampirinya dan Luhan terus berada di sampingnya.

Lalu, kapan Luhan pergi meninggalkannya?

Satu kemungkinan jawaban yang masuk akal, ya itu, di waktu Xiumin pingsan. Ia sangat yakin Luhan pergi untuk berkeliaran, mungkin? Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan. Bahkan Xiumin sendiri yang sudah tinggal bersama dengannya tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, sampai sekarang.

Xiumin kembali mengenang mimpinya. Mimpi aneh yang entah kenapa ia bisa mimpikan walaupun tidak ia harapkan. Mungkin itulah anehnya alam bawah sadar manusia. Memimpikan apa yang tidak kita inginkan. Memimpikan sesuatu yang mustahil. Memimpikan seuatu tanpa kita sadari.

Mimpi aneh di mana ia dan Luhan berci...

"Argh! Sialan!" Xiumin menepuk keras kedua pipinya untuk sadar kembali menatap kenyataan. Kenapa juga ia harus memimpikan hal itu? Dan kenapa juga ia harus terus-menerus memikirkan hal itu? Toh, itu hanya mimpi, tidak ada artinya.

Tapi...

Terkadang, mimpi itu juga mempunyai arti sendiri.

Mimpi juga bisa menjadi kenyataan, bukan?

Xiumin menelan ludah. Ia menggelengkan kepala sejadi-jadinya. Ia tidak seharusnya memikirkan peri aneh itu. Hati dan cintanya sudah di penuhi oleh pria tinggi itu, pikirannya sudah di penuhi oleh Kris seorang.

Kris...

Xiumin tersenyum salah tingkah jika kembali mengingat kejadian di ruang kesehatan itu. Di mana Kris menyatakan cintanya. Ia bilang, sudah berkali-kali ia mengungkapkan cinta kepada Xiumin. Ia tidak yakin kapan Kris pernah mengungkapkan cinta kepada Xiumin sebelumnya, mungkin secara tersirat. Tapi, yang jelas, kejadian di ruang kesehatan adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi Xiumin. Di mana ia akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan rasa cinta yang sudah lama ia pendam dan perasaannya itu berbalas.

Xiumin tidak tahu, entah ia kesambet apa hingga ada kejadian seperti itu. Tapi, yang penting, ia sangat beruntung. Sayang, peri sialan itu tidak ada di sana di waktu kejadian. Jika ada, Xiumin pasti sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan di hadapannya.

Mengatakan bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan Kris tanpa bantuan sihir atau apalah namanya itu. Tapi, sayang, Luhan tidak di sana. Tidak berada di sisinya.

Kenapa...

Kenapa ia bisa pingsan waktu itu?

Xiumin menutup mata, memijat pelan pelipisnya. Berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi, apa yang ia dapatkan hanya kehampaan belaka. Ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi dan kenapa ia bisa berakhir pingsan.

Mata hitamnya kembali menutup, berusaha keras mencari-cari kenangan yang entah kenapa sangat susah untuk di bangkitkan. Ia yakin, ada yang terjadi waktu itu hingga ia pingsan, tapi Xiumin sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Luhan...

...waktu itu...

...sedang apa, ya?

"Argh!"

Xiumin mengerang tertahan ketika merasakan ada rasa nyeri menusuk kepalanya. Xiumin bernafas terengah. Dadanya sakit, kepalanya sakit, tubuhnya sakit.

Ada yang salah.

Kenapa rasa nyeri menyerangnya ketika ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi? Semakin Xiumin berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi, semakin sakit rasa nyeri yang menyerang seluruh badan Xiumin yang membuatnya terduduk di tanah.

Nafas Xiumin tersengal-sengal, seolah-olah ia baru saja berlari 10 km. Otaknya sangat sakit, seolah-olah Xiumin baru saja mengerjakan soal olimpiade matematikan setebal novel Harry Potter And the Half-Blood Prince karya J.K Rowling.

Kenapa rasa nyeri itu menyerangnya? Seolah-olah mereka tidak membiarkan Xiumin mengingat apa yang terjadi. Membiarkan kenangan itu terkubur jauh di dalam ingatan tak sadar Xiumin dan kemudian, lenyap tak bersisa.

"Sialan, apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku sendiri?"

"Ugh."

Bulu kuduk Xiumin merinding ketika mendengar ada suara lain selain suaranya sendiri di tengah malam yang sepi. Suara itu terdengar kesakitan, berasal dari belakangnya. Xiumin terlalu takut melihat siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

Mujur _siapa_.

Tapi, kalau ternyata itu _apa_? Apa yang harus Xiumin lakukan?

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Xiumin membalikkan badannya.

Nafasnya terhenti.

Mata besarnya membulat tidak percaya ketika mendapati sosok yang sangat ia kenal tengah berbaring tidak berdaya dengan luka hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Bau anyir menyerang indera penciumannya ketika mendapati tubuh sosok itu di penuhi oleh darah.

"LUHAN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xiumin seperti orang bodoh.

Ya, orang bodoh.

Menangis seraya memegang erat tangan Luhan. Xiumin terisak di saat tubuh Luhan terasa sangat dingin di bandingkan biasanya. Tubuh Luhan bahkan tidak merespon apa yang di lakukan Xiumin kepadanya.

Xiumin, dengan pengetahuan yang pernah ia baca, hanya bisa merawat luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh Luhan dengan menggunakan perban. Menutupi agar tidak banyak darah yang keluar. Ia bahkan tidak yakin hal itu berhasil ketika mendapati perban yang ia tempeli di dekat tulang rusuk Luhan mulai basah oleh darah.

Hanya Xiumin yang dapat mengobati Luhan. Ia tidak mungkin memanggil dokter ke rumahnya. Karena sia-sia saja. Yang dapat melihat dan menyentuh Luhan, hanya Xiumin seorang. Bukan orang lain.

Tangis Xiumin pecah.

Sakit sekali ketika melihat kulit pucat itu semakin terlihat pucat. Terlihat kontras dengan banyak darah yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya. Banyak luka robek dan memar bekas di pukul.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Luhan? Kenapa kau bisa terluka separah ini..." Xiumin berusaha mengontrol mati-matian suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar dan lemah. Tapi, ia gagal. Suara yang ia keluarkan bergetar dan terdengar lemah. Genggamannya pada Luhan mengerat.

"Luhan, jangan mati...Ku mohon..." Xiumin berbicara lemah, nyaris hilang di telan oleh isakan kecilnya. Mata hitamnya yang berair menatap susu panas yang terletak tepat di meja di samping Luhan berharap. Sekarang, susu itu tidak lagi panas. Ia sudah menjadi dingin seiring dengan semakin pucatnya badan Luhan.

Tidak ada yang bisa Xiumin lakukan lagi selain menangis dan memohon kepada seseorang yang berada di atas agar Luhan tidak mati.

Xiumin benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Luhan bukan siapa-siapanya.

Bukan keluarganya. Bukan temannya. Bukan sahabatnya. Bukan gurunya. Bukan tetangganya. Bukan juga kekasihnya.

Tapi, kenapa ia sangat takut kehilangan Luhan?

"Luhan...aku mohon...hiks...sadarlah..." Ia kembali bersuara di iringi isakan yang sudah tidak bisa tertahankan lagi.

Wajah cantik itu terlihat sangat kesakitan walaupun ia tidak sadar. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Xiumin hanya bisa mengusapnya pelan.

"L-Luhan...J-jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian.."

Ah...

Mungkin itu alasannya kenapa Xiumin bertingkah seperti orang bodoh.

Memang, Luhan bukan siapa-siapanya.

Bukan guru, teman, sahabat, keluarga maupun kekasihnya.

Tapi, Luhan adalah orang yang dapat mengganti posisi mereka. Tanpa Luhan, Xiumin akan kembali hidup sendiri. Tinggal di rumah yang walaupun sempit, tapi akan terasa sangat luas jika ia kembali hidup sendiri.

Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan beradu mulut dengannya.

Tidak ada lagi dengungan sayap menyebalkan yang akan ia dengar setiap hari.

Tidak ada lagi orang yang selalu terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan berada di sampingnya...

Jauh di dalam lubuh hatinya, alasan mengapa Xiumin masih saja belum mengatakan keinginannya yang sebenarnya adalah karena ia tidak ingin Luhan pergi dari sisinya. Ia ingin Luhan tetap berada di sisinya selama-lamanya.

Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menutup kedua matanya. Berdo'a perlahan kemudian menghela nafas. Ia mengeratkan peganggannya kepada tangan Luhan kemudian ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Hei Luhan, sadarlah sialan...hiks...k-kau...hiks...b-b-bahkan b-belum m-mengabulkan k-keinginan...ku...hiks..."

Xiumin semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia menyeka air matanya dan menatap langit biru dari balik jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Hei L-Luhan, k-kau tahu? W-waktu...hiks..pertama kali aku m-melihatmu...jujur..aku..s-sangat mengagumi...hiks...wajahmu..."

Tidak ada respon, Xiumin hanya tersenyum miris.

"K-kau tahu? A-aku iri...melihat...w-wajah cantikmu. B-berbeda...dengan...hiks...wajahku yang jelek."

Lagi, tidak ada respon.

"K-kau tahu? A-aku juga...hiks...ti-tidak tahu...t-tapi...s-sejak kau ti-tinggal d-di sini...a-aku merasa...sangat...senang...hiks."

Masih tidak ada respon.

Xiumin menunduk dalam, "Luhan...hiks...ku mohon, jangan mati...J-jangan...t-tinggalkan...aku sendiri..."

Tidak ada respon.

"...Luhan..."

Genggaman erat Xiumin terlepas. Ia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan kedua tangannya. Xiumin takut. Xiumin takut apa yang ia rasakan itu benar.

Tubuh Luhan sudah kaku. Tidak ada lagi nafas berat yang terdengar.

"L-Luhan..."

Xiumin menunduk dalam.

Ia bahkan belum sempat menyampaikan seluruh pendapatnya tentang Luhan, sekarang ia sudah pergi, meninggalkan Xiumin sendirian.

Tapi...

Bukankah itu yang Xiumin inginkan?

Ia pernah dulu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Luhan enyah dari sisinya dan tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Bukankah Xiumin pernah mengatakan seperti itu dulu?

Sekarang, Xiumin menyesalinya. Ia berharap seseorang di atas sana dapat kembali memutar waktunya dan memberikan Xiumin satu kali kesempatan. Kesempatan di mana agar Xiumin bisa menyampaikan hal sebenarnya kepada Luhan.

Ia tidak ingin Luhan pergi.

"S-sialan..." Xiumin berujar pelan. Ia kembali menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, menangis di sana. "P-peri s-sialan...hiks...k-k-kau...b-bahkan...hiks...b-belum sempat...m-mengabulkan...k-keinginanku...sekarang, kau...hiks...pergi? D-dasar peri sialan! T-tidak...salah aku memanggilmu seperti itu...Yang Agung apanya kalau begini...hiks...?"

"Karenanya..."

...ku mohon, bangunlah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Maaf._

Ada suara di benak Xiumin. Ia tidak tahu itu suara siapa. Tapi, yang jelas suara itu benar-benar menyesal. Xiumin sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berdiri di ruang kosong hampa.

_Maafkan aku. _

Lagi, suara itu berbicara di benak Xiumin.

"Siapa? Siapa di sana?" Xiumin berteriak kepada ruang kosong di hadapannya. Tapi, ia tidak mendapati adanya tanda-tanda orang di sana.

_Kau tidak akan bisa melihatku di sini._

"Lalu, ini di mana? Kau siapa?" Xiumin bertanya ketakutan di saat suara itu kembali berbicara di benaknya. Xiumin dapat merasakan ketakutan yang berasal dari pikirannya membuat ruang kosong hampa itu sekarang berubah menjadi hitam dan menyeramkan secara perlahan.

_Jangan takut. Kau aman di sini, Xiumin. Jangan biarkan ketakutan menguasaimu._

Suara itu kembali berbicara, dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Xiumin menelan ludah, menuruti apa yang suara itu ucapkan. Ia tidak mengindahkan lubang hitam besar menyeramkan yang ingin melahapnya. Xiumin menutup mata, memfokuskan pikiran untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

_Begitu_. Suara itu bersuara bangga. Seolah-olah Xiumin baru saja menyelesaikan sesuatu yang luar biasa dan pantas di banggakan. Nafas Xiumin terengah, kemudian ia menatap ke atas. Ia juga tidak mengerti, tapi, entah kenapa, ia yakin, suara itu berasal dari atas.

"Kenapa aku di sini?" Xiumin bertanya pelan.

Tapi, suara itu tidak menjawabnya.

"Haloo? Kau di sana?" Xiumin bertanya memastikan.

_Semuanya tergantung padamu. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Aku sudah melakukan apa yang aku bisa._

"M-maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Xiumin bertanya tidak mengerti menatap ke atas. Perlahan, rasa cemas mulai menyelimutinya, ruang kosong itu kembali berubah, menyerap dirinya ke dalam lubang hitam penuh keputusasaan.

"Siapapun kau...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Xiumin berujar lemah di saat sebelah kakinya sudah di hisap oleh lubang itu.

_Sampai jumpa, Xiumin._

Xiumin mengenal suara itu. Xiumin tidak yakin, tapi rasanya ia pernah mendengar suara itu. Seusai suara itu berbicara, kecemasannya menghilang, kembali ia melihat ruang kosong. Ia menatap sekeliling.

"Kau masih di sini?"

Kemudian, ada gempa besar, pijakannya menghilang.

"WAAAA!"

Xiumin terbangun dari terengah-engah. Ia bernafas cepat sekali, seolah-olah pasokan oksigen di dunia sudah habis. Keringat membanjiri seluruh wajahnya. Xiumin yang menunduk dalam mengadahkan wajahnya.

Nafasnya tertahan. Otot rahangnya mengeras. Rasa sesak kembali menyerang dadanya. Tanpa peringatan apapun, sebulir air mata lolos dari mata Xiumin. Kemudian, ia kembali terisak.

Luhan masih tetap berbaring kaku di hadapannya.

Xiumin menunduk dalam.

"Selamat tinggal, Luhan," ujarnya lemah, nyaris menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Okeee_, maafkan saya membuat cerita kayak gini. Saya lagi galau, sih, jadinya kepengen bikin yang galau-galau.

Tenang, galau bukan karena di putusin pacar kok, tapi...

...Galau karena sebentar lagi UN SMA! T_T huweeeee...#abaikan.

Baiklah, saya minta maaf lagi karena telat _update_ seminggu ;A; _please_ deh ah, itu guru pada nyiksa. Bukannya memberi waktu pada siswanya buat belajar, malah di kasih tugas bejibun ;A; buat saya senam tangan aja hingga gak sempat bikin penpik ini ;A; tapi syukur deh, saya masih bisa mengelabui waktu #cielah dan akhirnya bisa melanjutkan penpik ini.

_Okeee_, ada yang bisa nebak jalan ceritanya hingga kenapa Luhan bisa kayak gitu? Waks..ayo, semuanya bikin analisis...waks.

_Okee_, udahan dulu cuap-cuap dari saya.

Terima kasih buat yang udah mampir, membaca dan me_review_ penpik saya.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_~

Sampai jumpa minggu depan!


End file.
